The Return
by Darkness Shade
Summary: On the way back to Knothole, Ryan and the others are attacked as a foe from the past returns.


The Return  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Sonic and all other charecters are properties of their respective companies, so don't sue me, b/c  
it is all for fun.  
  
  
--------------------  
Outskirt of the Hidden City of the Ancients  
  
As our scene opens we can see a shot being fired at our heroes ship, taking out the engine.  
"We're going down, hold on." Sally shouted.  
The Freedom Fighters ship manages a crash landing, but is otherwise undamaged.  
"Darn, something hit the engine." Nate said, "It'll take some time to fix this."  
"Well, me and Ryan will go and scout around." Sonic said.  
"Wait for me!" Tails shouted.  
With that are three heroes took off, not suspecting what would happen.  
  
---------------------  
Forest outskirts  
  
"Guys, let's stop for lunch here." Sonic said.  
"Okay." replied Ryan and Tails.  
"Tails, Ryan go get some more wood, while I get the fire started." Sonic said.  
Ryan and Tails took off to get wood. Ryan returned 15 minutes later.  
"Well, now all we have to do is to wait for Tails." Sonic said.  
Forty minutes later...  
"Dude, Tails food is getting cold and the fire is going down." Ryan said  
"Yeah, where is he?" Sonic asked.  
One hour later....  
"Tails? Tails?!" Sonic shouted.  
"We better go look for him." Ryan suggested.  
"Right let's go."  
With that they took off to find Tails.  
  
----------------------  
Forest:  
Near Mt.Mobius  
  
As Sonic and Ryan were speeding by in the search for Tails, they did not realize they were being  
followed.  
"Huh? What's that?" Ryan said.  
Suddenly two saw blades came whirring by at them.  
"Ryan, LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted.  
Dodging out of the way, Ryan recognized that the blades were the same as the one that sawed off   
his arm and nearly toasted Sonic.  
A dark blue figure stepped out of the shadows and began to laugh.  
"Bwahaha! You organics are hilarious!" the figure said.  
"What? No Way!" Sonic said, "It can't be you!"  
"Sonic, that can't be him, can it? I thought you took care of him a long time ago." Ryan said.  
"I'd know him anywhere. It's you, isn't it?" Sonic said, "MECHA SONIC!!"  
"What do you know? He remebered me." Mecha remarked.  
"After my little run in with you friend Knukcles on the floating island, I've been waiting and  
watching, for just the right time to attack." Mecha added  
"So it was you back at Robotropilis wasn't it? You launched those saw blades!" Ryan asked the evil  
machine.  
"Yes!" Mecha replied with a evil grin, "It was hilarious what you did to that Swat-bot who you thought  
shot the saw blades."  
"Do you have to do with Tails missing?" Ryan questioned with an angry tone in his voice.  
"What do you think?" Mecha remarked, "I have a little game for you two to play."  
"We don't have time for games, you mechanized moron." Ryan said.  
"What if it meant the difference between life and death?"  
"What are you saying?"  
"Mt. Mobius will soon erupt and..." Mecha said, "...Tails is going to get a great view of it...up  
close and personal."  
"You fiend!" Sonic said rushing to attack Mecha.  
"Sonic wait, we don't have time to waste on him. We have got to save Tails." Ryan reminded Sonic.  
Screeching to a halt, Sonic said,"Your right Ryan. Mecha, will deal with you later, that you can  
count on."  
Running off, Ryan and Sonic headed for the peak of Mt. Mobius.  
"I don't think so!" Mecha exclaimed chasing after them.  
  
-------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Base  
  
"I hope Mecha doesn't try to get in the way, Sonic."  
"Knowing him, Ryan, I would be on guard."  
Suddenly, Ryan saw a metallic foot sticking out from in front of a tree.  
"Sonic, look out!" Ryan screamed.  
"Oh, no! I can't stop."  
"Dare I say...Have a nice trip!" Mecha said as Sonic went tumbling.  
"Why you!" Ryan said charging at Mecha.  
"No you don't!" Mecha said stepping out of the way.  
Ryan was going to fast and was caught in a net trap.  
"Damn!" Ryan shouted.  
"Hahaha! I haven't had this much fun since rebuilding myself!" Mecha commented.  
Taking his light sword, Ryan sliced the net open and crawled out.  
"Sonic, are you okay?" Ryan asked.  
"I'll be okay. Everything has stopped spinning now. I'll take care of Mecha, you go save Tails!"  
"Gotcha, Sonic! Good-Luck!"  
Ryan ran off while Sonic dealt with Mecha.  
"Bah, let him go; I'll deal with him in time." Mecha said.  
"I won't let you succeed, Mecha." Sonic said.  
  
-------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Mountainside  
  
"Hope Sonic is all right. I'll be pissed if something happens to him, and I'll never forgive   
myself for running out on him, even if I can save Tails."  
Suddenly a Earthquake shook the whole mountain side.  
"Damn, I did not like that. This thing is almost ready to blow. I had better find Tails, now!"  
Ryan took off, pushing himself as fast as possible so he can reach the top.  
  
-------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Base  
  
Charging at Mecha, Sonic attempted to knock his battery out of commision.  
This, of course, was merely a diversion.  
Taking some of the netting that Ryan had cut up, he managed to wrap up Mecha and subdue him.  
"That should hold you, ya mechanized bastard." Sonic shouted as he ran to catch up with Ryan.  
"Damn, he may pull this off." Mecha said to himself while trying to free himself.  
-------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Peak  
  
"Tails, Tails where are you?" Ryan shouted trying to find his two-tailed friend.  
"Ryan, is that you?"   
It was Tails,"Yes, its me. Where are you?"  
"Over here."  
"I see ya, bud. Just hold on. I'll get you out of this."  
"Awright, my wrist have circulation again."  
  
-------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Near the Peak  
  
"Oh, no. The magma's flowing. I hope Ryan got to Tails." Sonic screamed as he made his way to the  
top.  
  
-------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Peak  
  
"Hey, Tails! Look. There's Sonic." Ryan shouted.  
"Thank God your alright, Tails." Sonic said relieved.  
"Now let's go before..." Sonic began.  
"...before Mecha Sonic gets free and catches up." the evil robot said, eyes glowing.  
"Let's go guys."  
"I've been wanting to take a shot at him." Tails said.  
"Grow up Tails. Life is harsh." Mecha said.  
Shooting beams from his energy core he hit our heroes back.  
"Tails, Ryan leave now and let me finish this." Sonic said.  
"What? I don't think so. Right, Ryan?" Tails said.  
"Right, Tails."  
"Ha, see what emotions will get you." Mecha raved on.  
"Your wrong, Mecha. Emotions are what give a creature it life."  
"Prattlings of a doomed hedgehog." Mecha said.  
"It's pointless, I can't get through to you."   
Tails began to fly up and Ryan began to run.  
"So, you're abandoning you friend after all." Mecha said.  
"No, Mecha you're wrong." Tails said.  
"We're coming to help him." Ryan said.  
"..." was all Mecha had to say about this.  
  
Suddenly, a quake shook the area and created cracks.  
"Ryan, Tails get away before you're trapped." Sonic said.  
"Too late." each of them said.  
"What do we do now?" Tails asked.  
"It seems I have no choice" Mecha said.  
Firing beams from his energy core he freed the heroes.  
"What?" they said in unison.  
Suddenly, a large wall of magma rushed towards them.  
Mecha stopped temporarily.  
"GO! Get out of here." Mecha said.  
"This isn't a trick is it?" Ryan asked.  
"Sonic was right. I never realized I could be more than my programming."  
"Sonic, I can't fly." Tails said.  
"Hop on my back." Sonic said.  
"What about Mecha? Can we save him too?" Tails asked.  
"NO! That would doom us all." Mecha said, "Remember, I am an all powerful, non-feeling robot..."  
Then, all that is heard is the silence of tons of lava cascading down the mountainside.  
  
---------------------------  
Outskirts of forest  
  
"I don't get it." Tails said, "What made him change like that?"  
"Well, the way I see it is that everything Sonic said was just words to the metal guy..." Ryan  
explained.  
"...But when you guys came to my side it hit him." Sonic said, "It's almost like he gained some  
sort of metallic soul."  
"Let's go home you guys. This has just been too much."  
With that our heroes returned to the ship and set back for Knothole.  
  
----------------------------  
Mt.Mobius  
Peak  
  
However, in the cooling magma, A form can be seen. And it seems that life still stirs within  
this being. Perhaps one day, this figure will return again and perhaps it will have a new look on  
life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Previous Works:  
Chaotic Destinies  
The Day After  
  
Next Work(s):  
New Problems 


End file.
